


Little Warlock

by DarkHorseAsh



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Astraphobia, Caregiver!Alec, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy!Alec, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Jace Wayland Needs A Hug, Little!Jace, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Magnus is not the only little, Multi, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Touch-Starved, little!magnus, this really isn't as sad as it sounds I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHorseAsh/pseuds/DarkHorseAsh
Summary: Magnus Bane had been alive for a very long time.  He’d lie if anyone asked, but he wasn’t sure exactly how many years, anymore; at least three hundred, though.  He had lived through wars and famine and slaughters and cruelty and pain.  He’d become one of the best warlocks in the world, and painstakingly carved a fragment of peaceful existence out for himself.Magnus Bane had many secrets, but there was one that he held closest to his chest until a certain shadowhunter came along and threatened Magnus's belief that he was fine alone.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	1. First meetings, curing werewolves, and magical exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it possible that I wrote this despite having watched all of Five episodes of the show? yes. Very possible. It's also more than a little possible that every single character is OOC as fuck, though I've done my best to keep Magnus's snarkiness as true as I can. If there's anything I've like TOTALLY fucked up please LMK.

Magnus Bane had been alive for a very long time. He’d lie if anyone asked, but he wasn’t sure exactly how many years, anymore; at least three hundred, though. He had lived through wars and famine and slaughters and cruelty and  _ pain.  _ He’d become one of the best warlocks in the world, and painstakingly carved a fragment of peaceful existence out for himself.

Magnus Bane wasn’t any more sure how long he had been a little. He suspected it was around two hundred and fifty years, but he had no exact date or year that he remembered. He had been delighted when he’d found something that truly allowed him to relax, to not be the grand warlock and just to be  _ Magnus  _ for a little while, even though in two and a half centuries he had never been little around another person. He had a few supplies, things he’d bought for himself; a very old, well-loved stuffed bear, a bottle, a pair of pajamas that  _ had  _ been soft when he’d bought them. It had always felt odd for a child to be buying, or conjuring, things for himself so for the most part...he didn’t.

It was the one part of himself that he had always hidden from the rest of the world, from his lovers, from those he trusted without question. He wasn’t sure why; he knew that many of the warlocks he would protect to his last breath had far stranger, or more harmful, coping mechanisms, but he was meant to be untouchable. That was his persona, and so he kept it, only allowing himself to slip when he was alone.

He should’ve known that when he was nearby shadowhunters for  _ far  _ too much of his time that he wouldn’t be able to keep himself under wraps. Something in all of their eyes made it feel like they could see into your soul, and while he found the idea of a certain shadowhunter’s eyes delectable, he couldn’t help but be hopeful that soon they would be away from him and he would be able to relax again.

He stood staring at the bodies of the other warlocks, throwing up a glamour to hide the tremor in his hands while he pulled his usual one up over his eyes. The idea of Elias, who wasn’t exactly the strongest warlock ever but who was good and kind and tried so desperately to be good enough, dead, was enough to shake him completely. He spent a good chunk of magic moving the lair, and while he  _ knew  _ it was a necessary evil, he was more than a little ready to curl up in his pajamas and rest.

The demon summoning only left him more exhausted. Having to trust shadowhunters with a  _ bond  _ was not exactly stress-free, and of fucking  **course** the hot one was too stupid to follow commands, breaking the bond and forcing him to use most of his spare energy reserves holding it down as long as he could.

Afterward, he retreated to a private corner of his lair, a tiny closet that was warded so tightly that God, if he even fucking existed, wouldn’t be able to look in it. He curled up small, clinging to his bear and shaking himself apart until he could slowly fall asleep. Sure, he jerked awake ninety minutes later with nightmares, but for at least a little while he was as peaceful as he’d been for days.

  
  


He wasn’t sure he’d ever been so completely spent as he slumped into Alec, shaking like a leaf. He could feel Alec shaking a little, too, and felt a stab of guilt over how much power he had pulled from the shadowhunter but even with that, he was barely conscious. Alec pulled him with him as he stood, speaking over his head. “I’ll make sure the Warlock makes it to bed in one piece.” 

Magnus wants to protest, to laugh and say he’s fine and conjure a portal, but he’s so  _ tired  _ that he is pretty sure he couldn’t conjure a ladybug and Alec was blessedly warm against him; he was  _ freezing  _ with how far he’d spent his magic reserves trying desperately to keep Luke alive. He made a mental note to ignore the shadowhunters next time they came begging him to do something because this was the worst he’d felt in a few decades. 

He was vaguely aware of Alec propping him up, and then the shadowhunter was speaking and he spent a shaky moment trying to hear what he was saying. “Where’s your room, warlock?” “I wasn’t aware my name was Warlock. And I am perfectly capable of finding my bedroom on my own, as much as the idea of you in my room is  _ appealing. _ ” 

He hopes, wishes, that it’s enough to scare Alec off but to his surprise, it isn’t. Alec looks him straight in the eyes, and Magnus is just glad that the glamour over his warlock mark is the first glamour he has up and the last to fall. “No, you’re not. You saved Luke’s life today because we asked, let me do you a favor and make sure you pass out in a bed.”

He’s too tired to retort, so he jerks his head weakly in the direction. Alec hauls him forward, more gently than he’d expected, and for a moment Magnus can pretend that for the first time in a very long time it’s someone caring. 

Alec hesitates in the doorway of Magnus’s room. It feels...wrong, somehow, to invade his personal space, but Magnus is nearly limp and so he has no choice, moving slowly forward until he can set the warlock down on the bed. “Do you need anything?” Magnus blinked sluggishly up at him. “Pajamas please, dear” He gave a smirk and Alec rolled his eyes because yeah...that was Magnus Bane, for sure.

He stepped over to the dresser, opened the bottom drawer, and tossed a pair of pajamas back at the warlock. Magnus blinked down at the  _ old  _ pajamas, which had long since lost any softness, resisting the urge to start shaking because no, he absolutely could not drop with the  hot  annoying shadowhunter in his room. “I believe I will be able to get myself changed, though if you want to offer…” 

As he’d expected, Alec rolled his eyes and walked away. “Good night, Shadowhunter!” Alec paused, turning to look over his shoulder. “Good night, Warlock.” Magnus waits till he’s out of the building, till he can feel they’re  _ gone,  _ and slumps back in his bed, reaching into the nightstand to grab Bear. For the first time in his very long life, Magnus let himself dream of someone tucking him in. He curled up, imagining Alec standing in the doorway watching him, and fell asleep almost as soon as he was under his blanket.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Magnus fixes some wards, has a crush, and loses a puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know this doesn't work with the timeline, no, I don't care. In my head this fits in somewhere between Jace and Alec’s fight and Jace and Clary going to the portal.

The next morning, Alec was back in his living room which was an exciting development. He walked into the living room to see Alec scrubbing blood off of the couch and it made his chest tighten in a way he hadn’t expected. “You know I have magic for that” The Shadowhunter gave a dry laugh. “I think you’ve exerted yourself enough for one week. I’m used to getting blood out of things.” 

“I wanted to see you again” It’s as truthful as he can be but he sees the question on Alec’s face and knows it’s not enough. “Why did you come?” Alec squirms, just a little, under his eyes, and Magnus resists the urge to laugh. “You’ve unlocked something in me” Now he can  _ see  _ Alec blush, glance down at him, unable to voice whatever it was he wanted before his phone starts to ring. Magnus steps back, stares out the window, knowing it means he’s going. “Stay for just one more drink?” 

Magnus wondered when he had become someone who got to be in the room when Shadowhunters were discussing their powers and how apparently the new one could make things into art which was...cool? Scary? Cool and scary? It was certainly  _ new  _ which was exciting. 

He watched them go, wondering how long it would be before one of them would show up bloody on his doorstep again. He couldn’t help but hope that Alec would be back  _ not  _ bleeding; back for a drink, or just to...relax. He was never against relaxing, especially with very hot Shadowhunters. 

Getting called in to consult was  _ fascinating;  _ it was far, far from the first time, but it was always an interesting experience hearing a Shadowhunter say they  _ needed  _ him for something. Isabelle was smart as a whip and she had a fire in her eyes that made him want to get to know her more, but she wasn’t  _ Alec  _ and there was something disconcerting in the way that it felt like she could just look into his soul.

Everyone around the institute seemed...tense. Alec had  _ flinched  _ away from his magic which was more than a little painful but he understood it. Getting  _ invited  _ in by the Shadowhunters was always fun, though he still wanted to see if he could break in through the wards, just for  _ fun.  _

Jace had stalked around the corner and nearly ran into him on the way out, dark eyes furious. He paused, tilted his head in Jace’s direction, let the concern slip into his voice. “Oy, watch you’re going hot stuff.” The Shadowhunter glared at him and he took a step back. “Ok, what’s that about; someone swap your coffee for decaf?” “Someone swapped my Parabatai for a moron.” Magnus’s mouth twitched up into a smile. “Oh? Well, if there’s anything I can help with, my door is always open, except when it’s not."

He...didn’t actually expect Jace to  _ listen to the offer,  _ if he was being completely honest. Jace was cute, not as cute as Alec, but cute, like a golden retriever had been made into a person. Jace was more than a little closed off; his dark, intense eyes bordered on about to murder someone constantly. Jace and  _ Isabelle  _ both cornering him was even more surprising but it was fascinating to see how very different they were from their parents and really, from every shadowhunter he’d ever known. 

Stealing from Alec was not an encouraging proposition but what in the hells was he supposed to do when faced with the idea of a fellow downworlder being tortured over something he (probably) had no information on besides steal from his crush.

He could  _ see  _ the longing in Alec’s eyes. He was damn near an open book, something desperate and intense written over his eyes but it was painfully clear that he was telling him because he wanted someone to approve and tell him he was doing the right thing.

Which...wasn’t going to happen, not from Magnus, not today.  _ If you need someone to convince you you’re doing the right thing, then you aren’t.  _ It wasn’t that he thought Lydia was a terrible person; there was something intensely human in her eyes, more emotion than he’d seen on any other shadowhunter not named Alec, but it was more than a little clear that Alec was gay as fuck and didn’t love her as far as he could throw her which, to be fair, was  _ probably  _ far he was strong. 

He went home and let himself curl up in his little pajamas, chewing on his fingers until they bled like it could drain the guilt from his blood. It would likely come as a shock to absolutely no one that it didn’t, at all, because he was acutely aware that that wasn’t how guilt worked.

However surprised he was that Jace and Isabelle had sought him out, he was even more surprised that Jace had heard how literally he meant the ‘door is always open’ thing. The knock was what stirred him from...not sleep, but at least dozing lightly. The knock is light and fast and he flicks his fingers, brushes his wards against it and blinks at who it is. 

“Uhh, puppy dog?” Jace’s dark eyes lifted to Magnus and he realizes too late that he’s still wearing his pajamas that have cats on them. Jace doesn’t seem to notice; he’s shaking a little and his face is blank but his eyes are full of tears. “Please, come in” The Shadowhunter is already moving in and Magnus...goes to make him tea, because the blank pain is a whole new kind of disturbing. “Relax, puppy, your owner will kill me if you die.” 

It is exactly the wrong thing to say, because Jace shutters and starts to cry. Two of the cats spring onto his lap and purr, loudly, as Magnus finishes pouring the tea into a cup. “Breathe, Blondie, take a breath, you’re safe.” Jace looks small and fragile, though he blinks in confusion down at the cats for a moment. “I, I hurt Alec” He stammers desperately, and Magnus stills. “We fought and now I can barely feel him and I, I want d...daddy, Please!”

Magnus blinks back his own surprise, instinctively reaching for his phone and tapping the little icon of a bow and arrow that is Alec’s number. “Hello?” The shadow hunter’s voice is deeply confused but Magnus is already talking over him. “Hi there, pretty boy?” He glances up just in time to see Jace bolt, cursing in frustrated Indonesian. “I...your little friend was here but he just left.” He could hear Alec’s sharp intake of breath, the snarled curse,and then he hung up without saying thank you, leaving Magnus standing in the middle of his apartment in cat pajamas feeling more than a little lonely. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Magnus gets too involved, tries to protect Jace, and (starts) to have a breakdown

So...was he too snippy with Alec, probably, but he was tired and he was pretty sure it was snappy or dropping and showing off was substantially better than the alternative. “They didn’t even bother to exclude us.” He doesn’t want to ask for anything, or well, he does, but not...anything he can actually ask for.

Alec looks like a much more angry puppy than Jace, and he really  _ has  _ to stop thinking of shadowhunters as puppies but they just remind him too much. Getting to stick one to the Clave was more than enough for him to be willing to do it for any price, for most people, but this wasn’t most people and he was hurt and tired and maybe a little concerned for Jace and if he was gonna risk his life stepping into Shadowhunter Court, he was going to need Alec to really think it was worth all of this.

The...mouth stitched person was more than a little terrifying and he made a mental note to throw up some extra mental blocks, if he had enough energy left, tonight; that was  _ definitely  _ going to try to haunt his nightmares. On the other hand, the inquisitor was...less frightening than Magnus had expected. She looked down on him, literally and figuratively, but she looked so  _ human  _ that he couldn’t quite find it to fear her.

On the other hand, yelling to put the mortal cup on trial  _ probably  _ wasn’t the best legal strategy and Izzy, who he actually liked, was  _ counting  _ on him. That caused a moment of pause because  _ a shadowhunter is counting on me that’s….that’s new. That feels weird. _

Lydia was actually good at this; he made a mental note to get some tips from her afterwards because at this rate, this was not going to be his last time having to deal with idiotic Shadowhunter legal systems. He wondered if Alec had that fire in his soul when Izzy finally snapped back; he suspected he did but he also was pretty sure that Alec was  _ far  _ too obedient to ever find cause to use it.

  
  


He got more than he ever could’ve dreamed for when Lydia actually...showed she had a heart, and yeah, there was something fiercely protective in her eyes and he could see why Alec had chosen her. It was also...disconcerting to feel so easily read. There was something fiercely understanding in her eyes and he decided to avoid her for the rest of, well, eternity, maybe.That might be hard if she was married to Alec, but at least a week was doable, right? To be fair, that was about as long as he wanted to avoid Alec for.

Jace was alive, that was good. He was standing on Magnus’s doorstep, shivering like a puppy in the rain, eyes blank and full of tears. “Come in, come in. Come on, puppy, sit down, breathe.” He tugs the Shadowhunter’s hands gently, coaxing him inside and to the couch. “Breathe. Jace.” Jace’s eyes flicker up at the actual use of his name, breaths catching in his chest, small and terrified and  _ broken,  _ and Magnus gave a silent vow to murder whatever had hurt this boy.

He conjured a stuffed animal and if it was a golden retriever, well, sue him. Jace shook his head no, pressing his face into the cushion, tears streaming down his cheeks. He considers calling Alec; he’s almost certain that Jace wouldn’t even notice, and he’s thrown up enough extra wards that Jace  _ can’t  _ flee this time without asking him. 

He doesn’t call. Not because he thinks that it’s likely that Alec has purposefully absolutely broken the man, no, boy, because Jace right now isn’t a man, isn’t close, he doesn’t think Alec has hurt Jace but he does think that Alec has a tendency to put his family over everything and he’s more than a little concerned that in this moment that included the little curled up around a pillow on the couch of a warlock he barely knew.

“Cmon, Puppy, let’s get you into bed, hm? Believe me, life can’t look much worse than crying at two in the morning.” Jace doesn’t speak, doesn’t stop crying, but he lets Magnus coax him up and into the guest room. He tucks him in, offering the bear out and feeling a little relieved when Jace clings to it. “I’m right next door if you need anything.” He takes a step to the door, pausing long enough to summon a nightlight already in the wall because Jace is still trembling. “Nobody’s getting past these wards, puppy. We’re safe.” 

He does not sleep. He paces until his feet hurt, then  _ floats  _ back and forth, which doesn’t quite feel as soothing but does ease the ache in his bones, then paces again. He texts Alec, and shuffles a slightly more alert but still unresponsive Jace into his room with a sharp “Alec is coming over. My room is the second best-warded place on this continent. He won’t sense you.” 

Alec doesn’t ask where Jace is when they gather to meet with...Hotch? Hodges? Hopkins? Getting to see Ragnor again was a very exciting prospect, even if Alec coming along made this... _ annoying. _

He steps through the portal and everything changes. Ragnor had always lived somewhere pretty; he liked flowers. He liked pretty things. Listening to Alec and Clary snip at each other was grating on his last nerve when he turned and saw  _ fire.  _

It was  _ possible  _ that he’d forgotten Ragnor’s wards. Maybe. But he remembered before they burned! It was fine! And then…

And then Ragnor was bleeding. He threw up as many wards as he could around himself in an instant, pouring every ounce of magic into his hands. He didn’t stop, not until he felt Ragnor’s breathing stabilize. He blinked and realized he was gripping Clary’s hand; taking her strength as he had with Alec so recently and for a moment he let himself be startled, again, at how openly Shadowhunters loved. He shuttered, pulling his oldest friend into his arms. 

And that was when Magnus really panicked. The air was thick with the scent of his best friend’s blood and he was dropping hard and fast and he couldn’t breathe and so he drew on the last dredges of his strength and threw a portal under himself and was gone before Clary could open her mouth to ask what was going on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm spoiling you guys with two updates in one day (though, the first one was Mostly done before today). If it wasn't clear by now I really hate sad endings and I just couldn't make myself kill off Ragnor. Next update we'll get a confused Ragnor, a very concerned Jace, and Alec just...having a day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jace panics, Izzy is wonderful, and Ragnor really just wants them all to be quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through about 7 versions of this chapter; I considered having Alec come but I ended up going with Izzy cause it just wasn't feeling right with Alec.

Jace was getting a glass of water. He wasn’t as little, thank god, but he still felt a little small and fragile and he was about to write a note to Magnus apologizing and begging him not to tell anyone and then he reached for a pen and then.

And then a portal opened and Magnus tumbled through, clinging to another Warlock, both covered in blood, sobbing so loud it hurt Jace’s ears. Jace is very grateful for all his years of Shadowhunter training, because he forces himself back to adulthood in two seconds to take in the situation before him.

Magnus was  _ screaming,  _ making desperate, broken sounds. The other Warlock was shaking, blood slowly oozing down his neck though it didn’t seem like he was actively bleeding out. Jace whimpered, feeling  _ very  _ overwhelmed before trying to take charge. “You, don’t move, don’t talk, you’re still bleeding.” The warlock gave him a shaky thumbs up as Jace tugged Magnus away from the other warlock and into his arms, even as the smaller man continued to howl and fight.

He was about to go get his phone, even though he was pretty sure that Alec wouldn’t answer, even if he had no one else to call. Magnus was still sobbing and the other Warlock clearly needed medical treatment of some kind but Magnus just screamed louder when Jace tried to put him down to look at his friend and he didn’t know what to do and

And then there was a knock at the door. Jace and Ragnor both flinched, Magnus not even seeming to hear it. Jace scrambled over to look through the little hole and went very still when he saw Izzy standing on the other side. He hesitated for a moment; Magnus wouldn’t want Izzy to know and this felt like an invasion of his privacy but Jace needed  _ help,  _ needed someone who knew something about Mundane healing, or at least someone who knew how to make a screaming baby calm down and so he opened the door.

To her credit, Izzy immediately pulled Jace close, stepping into the apartment. Jace had dropped hard and fast before he even realized he was slipping, clinging to him tightly. “S..sissy!” he wailed. Izzy held him tightly, scanning the room and taking in the sight of the most powerful, probably, warlock on the continent sobbing hysterically covered in blood, tucked between her and Jace. “Shh, Jace, you’re ok. Here, baby, I gotta help Magnus, and Ragnor looks really hurt. So I need you to go and find what we need so I can take care of them.”

Jace ran off to find a medical kit and Izzy sat, rocking a trembling Magnus close. “Shh, calm down, you’re alright little one.” She wished more than anything that she could call Alec but she knew that Magnus wouldn’t want her to; she could see the way the warlock looked at her brother. “Shh, calm down, we’ll get you cleaned up, everyone is going to be OK.” 

Jace ducked back into the room, carrying what was frankly a terrifyingly large medical kit and Izzy turned back to the others. “Ok, I’m gonna get this wrapped, Jace can you hold Magnus?” Jace nodded, moving forward slowly to cradle the limp warlock, sitting so he could start to wash the blood off.

  
“Ok, Ragnor, I’m gonna get you onto the couch ok?” Ragnor lets himself be hauled, flinching hard but biting down on his instinct to fight or scream in pain as Izzy hauls him up. “Just let me wrap this and get some ointment on it and then you can rest. Can I ask...where’s Magnus’s little stuff?” Ragnor hesitates, eyes flickering around the apartment before seeming to decide he can trust her. 

“He doesn’t...have anything, really.” Ragnus coughs, pain flickering over his pale face. “Doesn’t like. Making himself.” Izzy grimaced, nodding and praying that Jace had his bag. “Ok. Thank you, Ragnor. Rest.” She stood, glancing over at Jace, who was curled up in a chair staring at Magnus.

“Jace, can you help me?” He nods, clearly still feeling shaky as he goes and helps Izzy finish cleaning the blood from Magnus’s hands. Magnus was quiet, shivering and trembling in Alec’s arms. “Shh, kiddo, we’ll get you a nice bottle and then you can sleep. Jace, please tell me you have your bag kiddo?” He hesitates and nods, pulling out his duffle bag from next to the couch. “Don’ got a lotta stuffs” “I know bud, but it’s more than Magnus has, I think.” 

Jace watched quietly as Izzy stood, going to make Magnus a bottle. “Jace, do you want something bud?” “Juice?” Izzy nods, making a sippy cup of juice for Jace and returning, handing him the apple juice. “Hmm...none of your clothes are gonna fit him, are they?” Jace shakes his head, pausing before darting off down the hall. He returned a few minutes later clutching a set of very worn pajamas. “Mags’s.” the toddler explains, curling up on the couch with his juice. Izzy just...blinks in deep, deep confusion but she doesn’t question it.

“...fuck, Ragnor?” The warlock gives a quiet sound. “Are you...conscious enough to change your friend?” Ragnor blinks, his eyes actually looking confused for a moment and Izzy rolls hers. “It feels. Really inappropriate for me to do it without asking him but he’s not responsive and he needs to get out of these clothes.” Ragnor gives a low groan. “I’d. fall. Just. change him. Won’t be. Mad. won’t want to make. Mess.” Izzy sighs, nodding and waiting for Magnus to finish his bottle and Jace to finish his juice. “Ok, Jace? Cmon kiddo let’s go get ready for bedtime.” 

They go to the guest bedroom. Jace strips without a question, but Izzy has babysat him enough times to know she needs to help him into a pullup and pajamas with little swords on them. Jace is without a question the easier one; Magnus is still sniffling, unmoving on the bed as Izzy slowly takes off his many layers, watching for any sign she should stop.

Magnus doesn’t give one. She hesitates but remembers what Ragnor said about messes, remembers how  _ small  _ Magnus looked, and slowly decides to diaper him, praying he won’t murder her in the morning. Jace has to help because Izzy is strong but moving a ragdoll of a full-grown man is not easy. After five minutes of effort they finally get him dressed and settled on the bed, tucked up against Jace.

“You sure he can stay kiddo? I can put him in his room…” “No, baby be lonelies.” Izzy nods, tucking a blanket carefully over Jace, knowing that she won’t win this fight and she is not wild about invading Magnus’s privacy further by going into his bedroom. She considers telling them a story but Jace is mostly asleep and Magnus  _ is  _ asleep so instead, she just presses a kiss to Jace’s head and gives a soft “Good night kiddo.”

Ragnor isn’t asleep. He watches with agony in his eyes as she washes the blood off the floor before settling nearby. Ragnor sighs, tossing her his phone; he’d written out what had happened at his home. “S magnus ok?” “He’ll be fine. You’re lucky; that wound looked bad.” Ragnor gives a slight nod. “He...magical exhaustion. Dumbass.” His voice is affectionate, if a little concerned. “He won’t. Be happy. You know. Wants to be. Strong. Foolishly so. Needs people.” 

Izzy sighs, leaning back in her chair. “Sleep, if you think it hurts now wait till tomorrow. I’ll try and get Alec to make his world famous stew, chewing would hurt like hell.” Ragnor gave a hum of agreement, flicking his fingers and conjuring a blanket to drape over his lower half. Izzy settles down in the chair, dozing off as she feels a blanket flop over most of her body, too. 


End file.
